Baby Girl
by akasuna no hataruno teng tong
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki trauma masa lalu. Namun apa jadinya ketika ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang penyebab dari traumanya? Chapter 4 Up!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Baby Girl

1st Trauma

(Don't Touch Me)

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Baby Girl©Akasuna no hataruno Teng-chan, 2011

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Dimana pada umumnya orang-orang telah terbaring lelap menanti pagi dalam mimpi. Suasana sepi nan gelap mendominasi keadaan, hanya terlihat bulan yang masih setia menjaga langit. Namun bulan pun nampaknya harus rela menyembunyikan diri, karena hujan datang setelah sambutan dari suara petir beberapa waktu lalu memecah keheningan yang ada.

Itulah suasana riuh rintikan hujan nan gelap yang dapat dilihat pada umunya. Akan tetapi, mari kita sorot pada suatu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang berada di suatu rumah mewah…

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Uh…" ronta seorang gadis mencoba melepaskan diri dari tindihan pemuda yang tengah sibuk menciumi tengkuk lehernya dengan paksa.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. **Kau hanya milikku Sakura!"**

PLAK!

Tamparan telak ditujukan pada pemuda beringas itu, sehingga membuatnya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, tak ada jeritan maupun erangan seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," ucapnya seraya membelai rambut gadis tersebut, kemudian bangkit dan duduk membelakangi Sakura yang sesenggukan. Pikirannya kalut, sehingga rambut _spike_-nya lah korban dari pelampiasaanya untuk sekarang ini.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sakura bergegas menyambar jaket yang terletak di meja belajarnya, sebagai penutup tubuh bagian atasnya yang telah polos sama sekali. Yang ada dalam otak kirinya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia pergi dari rumah ini. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan penyesalannya.

Baru satu langkah ia keluar dari rumah laknat tersebut, Sakura merasakan tubuh kekar memeluk tubuh dinginnya dari belakang.

"Kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini, dan dariku. Tapi kau harus ingat. Aku akan semakin sakit karenanya."

"Lepaskan!" desis Sakura mengabaikan ucapan si pemuda, seraya melepas paksa pelukan itu. Dan kemudian ia berlari menjauh, menerobos hujan yang semakin lebat diiringi teriakan frustasi yang menyebut namanya.

"Sakuraaaa…"

~ooOoo~

"Sakura!"

PLAK!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini aku Sasuke!" protes Sasuke setelah mendapat tamparan amatir dari Sakura yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Dan benar saja, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang tengah memegang pipinya yang memerah. Dengan segera Sakura duduk dengan mata yang membelalak, merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi bermimpi…"

"Ya. Aku mengerti," sela Sasuke. "Cepatlah bangun. Nanti keburu telat," perintahnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke. Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, tepatnya satu tahun silam. Dimana kejadian yang membuat trauma pada dirinya, sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat ia takuti. Saat itu ia nyaris saja direnggut keperawanannya oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, mengingat ia telah dirawat oleh orang tua sahabatnya itu sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun. Dan yang terpenting, lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya.

Bermain, belajar, melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama dengan lelaki itu, dahulu merupakan suatu keindahan tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Tapi semuanya berubah, kala kejadian pada malam itu. Malam naas yang menimpa dirinya. Dimana suatu rasa yang dinamakan nafsu menguasai lelaki yang selalu ada untuknya, sehingga sekarang ia harus menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Sangat kontras sekali dengan pribadinya dulu yang selalu tersenyum ceria saat suka maupun duka, sosok yang selalu tegar.

Dan Sakura masih sangat mengingat jelas ketika Uchiha bersaudara, Itachi dan Sasuke menolongnya yang nyaris mati karena kedinginan. Bukan hanya itu, mereka semua bersedia untuk menampung Sakura di rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Awalnya Sakura merasa ragu karena trauma hidup dengan keluarga yang memiliki anggota lelaki sebaya dengannya. Namun prasangka itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Dan memang benar adanya jika dua saudara tersebut sangat baik padanya. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan Itachi sebagai psikiater, tentu hal tersebut adalah alasan utama mengapa ia harus tinggal disana.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

~oOo~

Musim semi yang indah. Dimana seluruh siswa mulai menjalani tahun ajaran baru diiringi tumbuhnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Senyum, salam, dan sapa menjadi hal utama yang dilakukan para siswa maupun siswi Konoha Gakuen seraya mengembangkan senyum di wajah berseri mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan sekelompok siswa mencolok beranggotakan Sai, Sasori, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Mereka juga melakukan hal serupa, meskipun kebanyakan mereka hanya perlu menjawabnya dan tersenyum untuk tebar pesona daripada menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Akan tetapi langkah kelima pentolan dari Konoha Gakuen tersebut terhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis yang tengah membuka pintu lokernya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan," sapa Kiba mendahului yang lainnya.

"_Ohayou _Kiba-san," balas Sakura dengan rada canggung.

"Dimana Sasuke? Tumben dia cuti menjadi _guardian_-mu, eh?" goda Sai.

Sakura kali ini hanya mampu menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman untuk menanggapinya.

"Bahkan aku sendiri sangat iri padanya karena ia mampu berdekatan denganmu yang bahkan sangat peka jika disentuh," lanjut Sai.

Kali ini Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat untuk menanggapi ucapan lelaki tersebut. Dia memang merasa takut jika disentuh oleh seorang cowok. Ini memang salah satu trauma menyebalkan sejak kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasori yang sejak tadi diam melakukan hal yang sangat terlarang. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sontak hal tersebut membuat tubuh Sakura tegang.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan Sasori," gertak Kiba

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya. Apakah masih sama dengan dulu," jawab Sasori dengan santai.

Sedangkan Sakura kini mati-matian melawan rasa takutnya terhadap sentuhan lelaki. Sebelum akhirnya datang seseorang yang mungkin hanya mampu menghentikan tindakan putra tunggal keluarga Akasuna tersebut.

"Hentikan Sasori. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," desis Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sesaat kemudian terjadi perdebatan mata sekilas antara onyx dan hazel, dan berakhir dengan Sasori melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura. Tanpa diduga tetesan air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. Namun cepat-cepat ia hapus, dan detik berikutnya ia berlari menjauhi keenam temannya.

"Ck! Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru yag sedari tadi hanya mampu melihat tindakan Sasori pada Sakura.

"Aku harus minta maaf," ucap Sasori berniat mengikuti Sakura namun dicegah oleh Sasuke,

"Jangan. Biarkan ia sendiri."

Dan lelaki berambut merah itupun hanya mampu menuruti apa kata Sasuke, tak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi semakin keruh.

"Tapi kenapa ya traumanya begitu mendalam. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak."

~oOo~

Bel berdentang menandakan jam pelajaran telah siap dimulai. Sakura segera beranjak meninggalakan atap sekolah dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor sekolah, takut jika gurunya telah tiba terlebih dulu. Namun ia akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafas lega, karena kelas masih belum mulai meskipun ia murid terakhir yang memasuki kelas. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas —yang dirasanya surat, terletak pada kursinya. Diambilnya kertas itu sebelum kemudian ia baca.

**Maaf**

**Aku menyesal dengan kejadian tadi.**

**Kita masih berteman kan?**

**Sasori**

Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca isi surat itu. Lalu pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas mencari sosok bernama Sasori sebelum ia menemukannya di bangku paling belakang, tepatnya pada pojok paling kanan, dan disampingnya adalah Shikamaru yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya –lebih pantas disebut tidur– diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Sakura lalu melempar senyum pada Sasori pertanda permintaan maaf cowok _baby face_ itu diterima. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan masalah kecil ini pun selesai.

~oOo~

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," seru seorang guru berparas cantik dan anggun bernama Kurenai begitu memasuki kelas XII-A.

"Selamat pagi sensei."

"Ada kabar menggembirakan untuk kelas kita. Di tahun ajaran baru ini, kita kedatangan murid baru," seru guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas XII-A tersebut.

Alhasil pengumuman tersebut membuat seisi kelas sedikit ramai akibat kegiatan bisik-bisik, apalagi antara murid perempuan, kecuali Sakura.

"Ayo silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kurenai-sensei pada sesorang yang berdiri di luar kelas.

_Deg!_

Suara detak jantung milik Sakura seakan membuatnya tak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi. Karena di depan kelasnya sekarang tengah berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Dengan rambut seperti durian, kulit coklat bersih dan juga wajah manisnya yang pasti membuat ia menjadi salah satu idola baru di sekolah. Tapi bukan hal itu semua yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pikirannya pun semakin kacau kala sosok tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Amegakure. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama nantinya," katanya sebelum kemudian membungkukan diri sebagai pemberian salam pertama.

"Tentu Naruto-san. Dan selamat datang dikelas ini," balas Gaara selaku ketua kelas.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat para siswi bertopang dagu dengan tatapan berharap.

"Baiklah Naruto, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu, samping Haruno Sakura, siswi berambut merah muda."

"Eh!" terlihat ekspresi tercengang menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Ya sudah cepatlah duduk. Pelajaran segera dimulai," tegas Kurenai-sensei.

Tak ingin mendapat ocehan gurunya lagi, Naruto bergegas menuju ke bangku yang ditunjuk Kurenai-sensei. Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat padanya. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma minyak wangi yang baginya sangat tidak asing lagi, dulunya. Naruto semakin mendekat kearah bangku samping Sakura. Akhirnya hal yang paling ditakutkan itu terjadi juga. Ia bertatapan dengan mata berwarna _sky_ yang menurutnya kini terlihat lebih redup. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan pusing, yang entah sejak kapan ia tak merasakannya hingga sesakit ini. Seakan tak mampu menunggu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, tiba-tiba penglihatannya buram dan…

Semua gelap di mata Sakura.

**-This Fict is Not Over-**

**A/N :**

Hihihihihihihihihihi…..

*ketawa apa nakut-nakutin?*

Ya ampun,,, lagi-lagi saya buad fict multichap gaje yang mungkin akan terlantar esoknya.

Dan akhirnya aku ngepub juga fict Rate-T dengan ditambah setengah sendok teh air lime *?*

Dan lagi-lagi saya bingung nentuin pairnya siapa,..

NARUSAKU?

SASUSAKU?

SASOSAKU?

Atau…

KAKASAKU? *mlah ngawur*

Oya, judulnya uda pas belom? Soalnya disini kan Sakura cewek yang ringkih dan lagian dekelilingi cowok2 gtu, jadi seolah-olah ia adalah jantung hati mereka., *bayangin diri sendiri yang dikelilingi cowok2 cakep*

Khikhikhi…

**Thank You for reading**, and review please…

See you next story,,,

**Teng-chan a.k.a Izkama cabut! , *Paw!***


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Girl

2nd Trauma

(The Teaser)

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Baby Girl©Akasuna no hataruno Teng-chan, 2011

.

.

.

Grep!

Bagai kilat yang tak kasat mata, Naruto dengan sigap menyambar tubuh mungil Sakura yang hampir bertemu dengan lantai. Sontak hal tersebut membuat seisi kelas menarik napasnya masing-masing karena terkejut melihat peristiwa itu. Dan detik berikutnya dapat terdengar suara berderak yang berasal dari gesekan bangku dengan lantai akibat dari para siswa yang langsung berhamburan menuju ke sekeliling Sakura yang telah tak sadarkan diri. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kurenai-sensei membuka suaranya, "Cepat bawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan!"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Naruto segera mengangkat Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Setelah dirasa posisinya telah benar, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang kesehatan yang diperintahkan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Akan tetapi belum sampai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya yang ketiga kalinya, dirasakannya seseorang menyentuh bahunya –lebih tepat disebut menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," tegas suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan," dengan nada sopannya Naruto membalas larangan Sasuke. Akan tetapi mata _sky_-nya menatap tak suka pada _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku pikir kau belum tahu letak ruang kesehatan," dengan tampang datar dan nada yang terdengar sedikit sinis, Sasuke mengungkapkan alasannya yang cukup rasional untuk melarang Naruto membawa Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut terdiam juga. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Tanpa kata-kata dan izin lagi, Sasuke mengambil alih Sakura. Dan dengan secepat mungkin menjauhi kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena semua hanya berminat diam seribu kata, termasuk Kurenai-_sensei_ sekalipun.

"Sakura…" batinnya seraya menatap kedua tanganya yang kini telah kosong.

~oOo~

Sasuke terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan Sakura yang berada pada gendongannya. Tak ada siapapun yang ia temui saat melintasi koridor yang lengang. Memang benar adanya jika Konoha Gakuen ini disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu sekolah terfavorit. Hal ini terbukti dengan aktifnya jam pelajaran walaupun masih di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Dan Sasuke mensyukuri semua itu. Karena setidaknya ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi dalam keadaan ia menggendong Sakura yang pingsan.

Akhirnya ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kesehatan telah terlihat oleh penglihatan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi lagi, Sasuke langsung menerobos memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendapati suasana yang sama. Sepi. Perlahan, ia meletakkan Sakura pada salah satu, dari empat ranjang pasien yang tersedia. Kemudian ia kembali meninggalkan Sakura demi mencari Shizune —dokter sekolah—. Akan tetapi nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Belum sempat ia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, dokter Shizune telah datang.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanya dokter Shizune sedikit terkejut karena hampir bertabrakan dengan Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Sakura pingsan."

"Ap—" belum sempat dokter berambut hitam pendek tersebut menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke keburu menariknya menuju Sakura.

Sesampinya di sana, Shizune mencoba untuk membangunkan Sakura dengan cara medisnya, namun gadis berambut _pink_ itu tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Lalu dengan cekatan, Shizune mulai memeriksa Sakura. mualai dari detak jantung , denyut nadi dan sebagainya.

"Apakah ia mengalami benturan?"

"Tidak. Seseorang telah menahannya sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Syukurlah. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan. Akan tetapi hal ini juga dipicu karena mungkin Sakura-san juga memiliki banyak beban pikiran."

Mendengar pernyataan Shizune, sontak membuat Sasuke dihujam beberapa tanda tanya dalam benaknya. Beban pikiran? Memang setahunya Sakura memiliki masalah hingga saat ini belum dapat ia atasi. Ah, bukan masalah, tetapi masa lalu suram yang belum dapat ia lupakan begitu saja. Namun itu semua lantas tak pernah membuat Sakura hingga terjatuh pingsan seperti ini saat mengingatnya. Kemudian sebuah nama terasa memenuhi benak Sasuke saat ini, saat ingatannya kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika siswa baru itu memperkenalkan diri. Naruto.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa Sakura-san butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas," perintah Shizune membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang ber-hipotesis mengenai Naruto.

"Terima kasih dok. Tapi saya ingin disini," kata Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Shizune. Kemudian dokter muda itu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersikukuh menunggu Sakura hingga siuman.

Sepeninggal Shizune. Sasuke bergerak dan menduduki kursi samping ranjang tempat Sakura berada. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin menanti Sakura terbangun dalam diam seorang diri adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

Sayangnya, bukan manusia namanya jika betah untuk menunggu sesuatu yang dirasa membosankan seperti Sasuke saat ini. Dan Sasuke adalah manusia. Entah darimana keinginan itu datang. Dengan hati sedikit bimbang, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya hingga jemari panjangnya dapat menyentuh anak rambut Sakura, menyibak poni panjang itu hingga memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang rupawan. Terlihat Sasuke menahan napas saat matanya mengamati tiap inchi paras Sakura.

Entah sejak detik keberapa, Sasuke ingin melakukan hal yang –sedikit—lebih. Dimana hanya melihatnya saja tak akan mampu membuatnya puas dengan semua. Perlahan, jari telunjuknya mulai tergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura. Berawal dari dahi, kelopak mata yang menutupi emeraldnya, hidungnya yang mungil namun mancung. Dan gerakan jemari itu terhenti tepat pada puncak hidungnya yang sedikit runcing. Akan tetapi bukan hidung tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang berada tapat di bawahnya, sesuatu berwarna _pink _mirip dengan rambutnya.

Dan dengan refleksnya, dapat kita lihat sesuatu benjolan pada leher Sasuke—sebut saja jakun—bergerak naik turun, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menelan ludahnya. Akan tetapi pemandangan itu tak berlangsung lama, tatkala Sasuke menarik jari telunjuknya yang bertengger di puncak hidung gadis yang bagai putri tidur di matanya.

'Baka! Aku hampir saja _mencelakainya_,' rutuknya dalam hati seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan.

"Nggh—" lirih Sakura yang tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar," sahut Sasuke dengan terkesiap. Namun jangan sebut ia dengan Sasuke jika tak mampu memasang tampang datarnya kembali walaupun dalam hatinya sedang was-was. Khawatir kalau Sakura mengetahui perbuatannya barusan.

Masih dengan kebingungan terukir di wajahnya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruang yang dominan dengan aroma khas obat tersebut. "Sasuke…" ucapnya saat arah mata emerald-nya bertemu dengan onyx.

"…apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tadi pingsan di kelas. Tapi seseorang telah menangkapmu sebelum kau terjatuh di lantai," jelas Sasuke menceritakan semuanya seraya beranjak dari posisi duduknya mengambil segelas air putih yang tak jauh dari Sakura berada.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Namun kemudian ia kembali membuka suara saat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas minuman yang telah diambilkan untuknya, "Terima kasih."

"Hn," balas Sasuke dan suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya hingga Sakura menandaskan seluruh minumannya.

"Ano—kalau boleh tahu. Siapakah yang telah menolongku yang nyaris terjatuh?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Naruto."

_Prang—!_

Tiba-tiba gelas kosong yang berada pada genggaman Sakura terjatuh begitu saja, tepatnya setelah Sasuke mengucapkan satu nama seseorang dengan nada pasti tanpa kebohongan. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, mata onyx Sasuke menyipit tajam padanya mengamati perubahan mimik Haruno Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga."

"Hei—jam sekolah belum berakhir Sak—"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin pulang," sergahnya tajam.

Tak ingin membuat emosi Sakura makin labil, Sasuke akhirnya mengalah juga, "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan izin pada guru piket."

Setelahnya, Sakura kembali –sedikit—tenang dalam keadaan diam, seperti melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

'Ternyata benar. Ada _sesuatu_ diantara mereka.'

~oOo~

Bel pertanda istirahat telah bergema di seluruh pelosok Konoha Gakuen. Seperti pada umumnya. Sesaat setelah bel terdiam, banyak murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Mayoritas dari mereka memilih kantin sebagai tempat pengisi waktu di jam istirahat. Namun ada juga yang lebih memilih tempat bersuasana tenang seperti perpustakaan, atau malah bermain basket di gedung olahraga yang tersedia disana.

Jika pada umumnya banyak siswa maupun siswi mengunjungi tempat-tempat dan melakukan kegiatan yang telah disebutkan diatas, lain lagi dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang baru beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen, terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor. Dan tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun, banyak mata tertuju padanya. Terutama dari para siswi.

Belum sampai sosok berambut jingga itu sampai pada tujuannya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkulnya dengan erat dari samping.

"Hai! Naruto!" sapa orang tersebut dengan memamerkan cengirannya dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang agak panjang dibandingkan gigi taring manusia pada umumnya.

"Ah! Hai! Err—"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja aku Kiba," selanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah Ya! Senang berkenalan denganmu Kiba-san," jawab Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Hei! Tak perlu se-formal itu. Panggil saja aku Kiba. Dan kau mau kemana? Kelihatannya terburu-buru, eh!"

"Aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan."

"Memangnya kau sakit?" terlihat alis kanan Kiba terangkat sembari mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala, "Dan menurutku tidak."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyusul Sakura," sela Kiba yang terdengar seperti desisan.

Alhasil, ucapan Inuzuka bungsu tadi membuat Naruto tertegun. Masih belum tahu dimana kesalahannya. Apa salahanya jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan bocah pecinta anjing di hadapannya ini telah mengetahui hubungan antara dia dan Sakura. Namun dugaannya barusan segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" tantang Naruto memasang tampang _innocent_ andalannya.

Dengan tampang serius dan jelas sekali karena dibuat-buat, kiba semakin mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, "Kau mau tau kenapa, eh!"

"Ya. Dan jelaskan saja, jangan banyak bertingkah!" desis Naruto menghilangkan tampang _innocent _berganti dengan tatapan tajam, mulai jengah dengan sikap Kiba.

Sadar atau tidak, desisan Naruto barusan membuat bulu kuduk Kiba bereaksi juga. Tidak ingin membuat sosok spike di hadapannya semakin naik pitam, Kiba akhirnya melakukan apa yang diinginkan si Uzumaki, "Baiklah. Mungkin ini sedikit informasi tentang Sakura dariku. Asal kau tahu, dia adalah gadis yang aneh. Setidaknya itu menurutku."

Mendengar opini yang terdengar mulai ngelantur seperti itu, sontak membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin segera pergi meningglakannya. Akan tetapi hal itu urung dilakukan, sebab Kiba kembali berceloteh, "Eits! Aku belum selesai. Kau belum mendengar alasanku mengapa aku berpendapat demikian."

"Sakura. Ia memang cantik. Akan tetapi sangat sulit dijangkau. Kau tahu! Mungkin ia akan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam jika kau merengkuhnya seperti tadi jika ia dalam keadaan sadar."

"Eh! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan tindakanku tadi?"

"Ya. Karena kau menyentuhnya," tegas Kiba.

Kali ini Naruto hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa. Kini yang ia inginkan adalah penjelasan yang lebih.

"Kau belum mengerti juga. Sakura itu mempunyai trauma. Dia sangat benci disentuh lelaki. Dipandang lelaki. Dan semuanya mengenai lelaki. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa!"

"Semua itu berlaku kecuali untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun aku juga tak pernah melihatnya menyentuh Sakura. Tapi dapat berdekatan dengannya sangatlah luar biasa, asal kau tahu," jelas Kiba dengan sedikit meledak-ledak.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka?" sahut Naruto dengan nada penasaran yang tak dapat ia tutupi.

"Katanya mereka mempunyai hubungan sebagai sepupu. Dan lagi, Sakura juga tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke. Ah, tapi tentunya tidak hanya mereka berdua saja. Ada kakak laki-laki Sasuke juga, dan beberapa pembantu tentunya."

'Trauma? Sepupu? Seatap? Hal konyol apa lagi yang harus ia dengar mengenai Sakura setelah setahun ini!'

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia yang membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan tadi?"

"Ya. Dia orangnya."

Sontak ingatan Naruto kembali ke waktu beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Uchiha. Tatapan itu, sama seperti tatapan dirinya dulu. Dimana tatapan itu selalu Naruto tujukan untuk orang-orang yang dirasanya mengganggu Sakura. Dan satu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan kini.

'Jadi kini aku hanyalah pengganggunya. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.'

-This Fict is Not Over-

**A/N :**

***diem terbengong***

**Kyyaaa… swear ga nyngka banget banyak respon positif dari para reader. Aku sangat bersemangat. Dan maaf, aku nggak bisa apdet kilat dan juga aku nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi itu semua nggak mengurangi rasa hormatku pada reader and reviewer sekalian, thanks a lot.**

**Tapi aku coba bales review secara umum aja. Karena kebanyakan inti dari review semua sama. Yaitu supaya pairnya SasuSaku, dan ada NaruHina. Oke! Aku akan ngebuat SasuSaku. Dan aku akan kasi NaruHina. Awalnya aku rencana masukin Hinata di chapter ini, tapi nggak jadi. Tunggu chap depan aja ya. Tapi biarpun begitu, kelak pasti masih banyak romance-nya NaruSaku.**

**Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA!**

**Bella UchiHaruno; Twingwing RuRaKe;**** Rierye;Aprilia; me; Uchiha Eky-chan; ****Valkyria Sapphire; Yuuki d'gray girl; S****akura Yukino; FaricaLucy lagi malas login; ckck vivi; Haruno blingermvp; Yolachan; Yui Sachira; Ayumu to Miyako; HarunoZuka; Hikari Shinju; Rurippe no Kimi; Hime Youichi Uchiha; G mangaka; thyara-uchiha; ****sasori lover teng tong P; 4ntk4-ch4n; cherrysakusasu**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Girl

3rd Trauma

(Boys Talk)

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Baby Girl©Akasuna no hataruno Teng-chan, 2011

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di depan kelasnya saat bel telah berdentang sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan itu bukan menjadi masalah besar karena guru yang mengajarnya saat ini adalah salah satu manusia pemalas yang memenuhi dunia ini, Kakashi-sensei. Yang sudah pasti ia belum datang.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang umumnya dihuni oleh dua puluh siswa itu. Seperti perkiraan, suasana yang di dapatnya sedikit gaduh didominasi oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang sibuk berceloteh tentang topik berbeda-beda di setiap kelompok –dalam berkumpul— , dan Sasuke tak berminat untuk bergabung dengan salah satunya.

Namun kini ekor matanya sedikit melirik kearah bangku yang berada di depan bangkunya. Milik Naruto. Dan dapat ia lihat beberapa teman dekatnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda_ spike_ tersebut, kecuali Shikamaru yang memilih terjun ke dunia mimpi. Entah kenapa ada sedikit kekesalan yang melanda dirinya melihat Naruto yang langsung bisa akrab begitu saja dengan teman-temannya.

"Hai Sasuke!" tegur Sasori.

"Hn," sembari berlalu menuju bangkunya sendiri. Dan dapat disadarinya sepasang mata beriris _sky_ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya cowok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat mewakili pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Dia sudah pulang," jawabnya dan langsung ditanggapi dengan tanda tanya lain dari teman-temannya. "Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kelelahan," lanjutnya dengan sedikit alibi.

"Syukurlah. Dan setidaknya aku harap kau bisa bergabung dengan kami nanti," sela Sai.

"Ehm! Berkunjung ke tempat tinggalku sebagai awal dari pertemanan kita, kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk," timpal Naruto dengan senyuman.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir mengenai ajakan Naruto. Sejujurnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Akan tetapi keinginannya untuk mengetahui Naruto lebih jauh, membuat ia tak ingin melewatan kesempatan ini. Ditambah lagi perasaan tidak enaknya untuk menolak ajakan dari para sahabatnya mendorong ia untuk mengiyakan. "Hn. Baiklah."

Sontak jawaban dari Sasuke tadi disambut seruan dari para siswa yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun itu. Dan hal itu terhenti kala Kakashi-_sensei_ tiba, membuat para siswa maupun siswi mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, siap menerima pelajaran.

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari, kini terdapat dua pasang mata saling bertumbukan bagai isyarat yang sulit diartikan.

~oOo~

Seperti yang telah direncanakan ketujuh siswa Konoha Gakuen tadi. Disinilah kini mereka berada. Di sebuah ruang apartemen yang bisa dibilang bagus terletak di tengah-tengah kota. Apartemen Naruto.

"Ini sedikit berlebihan untuk anak sekolah seusiamu," komentar Kiba sedikit kagum saat pertama memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Entalah. _Kaa-san_ yang memberiku. Katanya sih supaya aku tidak repot mengurus tempat tinggal. Yah, aku kan malas," ungkap Naruto menunjukkan sedikit mengenai dirinya.

"Itu memang benar. Menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan hibernasi memang lebih indah daripada harus membersihkan rumah," celoteh Kiba merasa memiliki teman yang sependapat dengannya.

"Dan kali ini aku setuju dengan pendapatmu," celetuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah mengantuk.

Sementara itu keempat lelaki yang lainnya hanya memandangi teman-teman mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Karena bagi Sasuke, Sasori, Sai dan Gaara, kata malas bukanlah prinsip utama mereka. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri terkadang sifat itu terselip di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Waktu telah berjalan satu jam semenjak kedatangan mereka ke apartemen Naruto. Banyak yang telah mereka bicarakan. Mengenai sekolah Naruto saat di Ame, _game_ terbaru, hingga membahas guru pun tak luput dari perbincangan ringan mereka.

"…sungguh mengerikan melewati pelajaran Anko. Biarpun dia memiliki tubuh tak kalah indah dengan koleksi manekinku, aku lebih suka belajar dengan mereka yang bahkan tak pernah bicara walau aku bertanya berkali-kali," jelas Sasori panjang lebar mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada Anko. Guru yang dirasa paling berbahaya baginya.

"Simpan rahasia gilamu itu, authis!" desis Gaara pada si rambut merah selain dirinya sendiri.

"Ah maaf! Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membongkar rahasiamu yang suka membuat karya seni dari tanah liat berupa tubuh wanita," ucap Sasori dengan cuek.

"Dan kau telah membongkarnya, **sepupuku!**"

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Dan kehabisan stok topik pembicaraan adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Kini yang terlihat adalah masing-masing dari mereka menghabiskan _cola_ yang rata-rata tinggal setengah kaleng.

"Ah! Sudah sore. Aku harus membantu kakek mempersiapkan pameran untuk malam ini. Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto," izin Sai dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hm. Sama-sama."

"Aku juga harus pulang sekarang Naruto," pamit Gaara dan juga disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah…" balasnya.

"…ah tunggu Sasuke!" cegah Naruto pada Sasuke yang telah berada di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tinggalah disini sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari tatapan curiga dari teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau menyukai Sasuke," tuduh Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar tuduhan tersebut langsung tercekat, "H-hei! Bukan!" sangkalnya. "Aku mencegah Sasuke untuk bertanya tentang matematika tadi. Karena kupikir dari kalian semua hanya Sasuke yang dapat diandalkan," lanjutnya dengan pengakuan yang kelewat jujur.

"Kau memilih orang yang tepat Naruto. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok," dengan lambaian tangan sekilas, Kiba mengakhiri pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Dan kini tinggalah dua lelaki yang salah satunya tengah menghilangkan senyum lebarnya, berganti dengan ekspresi datar yang tak kalah dengan pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya.

~oOo~

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan? Kudengar kau selalu bersamanya," tandas Naruto tak kalah _to the point-_nya.

Terlihat Sasuke membuang mukanya seraya mendengus, "Jadi benar kau ada hubungan dengan Sakura," bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih pantas dengan pernyataan.

"Seperti dugaanmu," jawab lelaki _spike _itu_._

"Dan menurutmu, apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda _raven _mengembalikan pertanyaan direksinya.

"Tidak. Dan sebelum kau bertanya siapa dan apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini…"

"…aku dan kau telah tahu jawabannya bukan?" lanjut Naruto berusaha mencegah pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang mungkin terlontar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu.

Dengan _reflex_, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap sekilas mata _sky_ itu kembali. "Hn. Bagus jika kau menyadari."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian satu tahun yang lalu…" ungkap Naruto, terbesit rasa sesal di hatinya jika mengingat kala itu, "…semua itu salahku."

Sasuke masih terdiam mendengar Naruto bertutur. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin langsung bertanya padanya apa alasan yang membuat Naruto bertindak sekeji itu. Namun kata hatinya masih dapat menahan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Setiap manusia memiliki rahasia bukan. Dan hanya pada orang tertentu rahasia itu dapat dibeberkan.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Terima kasih. Dan aku bersedia menanti hingga ia siap bertemu denganku lagi…" akhirnya senyum dengan ketulusan itu benar-benar dapat dilihat Sasuke. Bukan senyum kepura-puraan seperti saat ia berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. "…dan saat itu tiba. Aku ingin ia memaafkanku. Walau aku harus mati untuk mendapatkan maaf itu," dan senyum itupun sirna ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya.

"Ada yang lainnya?" tawar Sasuke dengan nada santai. Seolah tak peduli dengan diri Naruto.

"Itu saja yang harus kau sampaikan pada Sakura-chan. Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"**Kau mencintainya. Dan aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya.**"

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke dengan acuh tak acuh, akan tetapi tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyangkal pernyataan Sang Uzumaki yang kini tengah menyeringai tak jelas.

~oOo~

"Aku pulang," seru Sasuke ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, dan tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab seruan tersebut. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Langsung saja ia bergegas menuju lantai dua untuk menemui Sakura yang mungkin sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Sakura. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya pada knop pintu dan memasuki ruang pribadi milik Haruno. Memang tidak aneh jika ia tak mendapati jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar yang bernuansa merah dan pink tersebut. Dan perhatian Sasuke kini tertuju pada pintu kaca sebagai batas kamar dan balkon yang tengah terbuka. Kemungkinan gadis yang dicarinya berada disana.

Dan benar saja. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah gadis berambut sebahu tersebut tengah bertopang dagu bersender pada pagar balkon dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dan masih tidak memperoleh tanggapan. Lalu ia kibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah cantik itu, berharap ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan benar saja. Sakura langsung terkesiap ketika menyadari Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau kembali seperti dulu. Melamun lagi, eh!"

"Maaf—"

"—tak usah meminta maaf. Aku mengerti. Apa ada hubungannya dengan siswa baru bernama Naruto itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang terkejut bukan main. Tidak mengira Sasuke telah mengetahui _orang itu _adalah Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Dan tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada Sakura yang membelalakan matanya, menuntut jawaban keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku tadi sempat bicara empat mata dengannya. Dan dia berpesan padaku…"

"…"

"…ia ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya yang notabene adalah pesan dari Naruto, seketika tatapan sakura melembut. "Dasar! Bahkan ia tidak menyalahkanku yang telah egois saat itu," tak dapat dielakkan. Sekarang senyuman indah menghiasi bibir ranum Sakura.

"Eh—bukankah—"

"—Naruto memang orang yang telah berbuat jahat padaku hingga aku seperti sekarang ini. Akan tetapi ia pasti tak akan melakukan hal itu jika aku mengerti perasaannya," dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi masam.

"Tapi untuk saat ini. Aku masih belum bisa."

"Hn. Katanya ia bersedia menunggu hingga kau siap," ucap Sasuke.

Dan detik berikutnya dapat dirasakan keheningan adalah atmosfer mereka saat ini. Tidak ada apapun lagi yang dibicarakan. Hingga Sasuke merasa jenuh dengan semua dan berniat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya.

Namun keinginan itu urung dilakukan kala ia mendengar Sakura berkata sesuatu, "Dia…"

"…aku merasa ia juga menderita. Aku tahu dari matanya."

"…"

"Dan tak bisa kupingkiri. Aku…" terdengar Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian, "…aku merindukannya," akunya dengan dihiasi semburat tipis yang menjalar di pipinya yang halus tanpa cacat.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura barusan, mau tak mau Sasuke harus menahan napasnya sekaligus menahan sensasi tak mengenakkan dalam dirinya. Seakan-akan seluruh organ di dalam dadanya serasa membesar sehingga memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

Kemudian ucapan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terngiang, '**Kau mencintainya. Dan aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya.'**

'Benarkah aku mencintainya? Jika benar, siapakah yang lebih pantas berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Aku, atau kau Naruto?" batin Sasuke lirih, merasa Naruto tidak perlu lagi berjuang mendapatkan hati Sakura.

~oOo~

Berangkat menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, adalah pilihan yang diminati oleh Naruto. Mengingat jarak antara sekolah dan apartemennya dapat ditempuh hanya dengan waktu lima belas menit. Sekaligus dapat menjadi alternatif olahraga tersendiri.

Akan tetapi perjalanan Naruto sempat terhenti ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah. Dengan segera ia melepas _headphone_ yang bertengger pada kepalanya.

"Ah maaf! Aku tidak sengaja—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela si korban yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Selanjutnya dapat kita lihat Naruto mengulurkan tangan membantu sang gadis bangkit dari posisi terduduknya.

"Kau satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari kesamaan seragam mereka.

"Eh! Mungkin. Dan aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu," jawabnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa pindahan dari Amegakure. Dan kini aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, di kelas XII-A. Dan kau?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, mengawali proses perkenalan mereka.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi Konoha Gakuen di kelas XII-C. Senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-san," balasnya seraya menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Kau mau berangkat sekolah juga? Kelihatannya kau terburu-buru. Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama?" tawar Naruto.

Baru saja Hinata akan menjawab tawaran teman barunya itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Hinata-chan!"

"Gaara-kun—"

"Pagi Gaara!" sapa Naruto dengan ceria pada Gaara yang menghentikan sepedanya.

"Pagi. Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal," jawab Gaara.

"Yah—baru beberapa saat yang lalu hingga akhirnya kau datang. Kekasihmu ya?"

Sontak pertanyaan Naruto membuat rona kemerahan tersendiri di wajah Hinata, dan Gaara hanya bisa mendengus menanggapinya.

"Bu-bukan. Kita hanya teman dari kecil," sangkal Hinata.

Dan jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum, "Kukira. Habis kalian serasi, sih."

"Sudahlah. Hinata, bukankah kau hari ini harus berangkat pagi karena ada piket? Cepatlah naik," perintah Gaara mengabaikan pendapat Naruto.

"Hm. Aku duluan Uzumaki-san. Sampai jumpa," pamit gadis berambut _indigo _tersebut dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan sekilas dari lelaki manis berkulit _tan _yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sampai bertemu di kelas Naruto," seru Gaara sebelum akhirnya mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tanpa disadarinya. Sepasang mata beriris _lavender _mengamati Naruto yang kini kembali menekuni kegiatan berangkat sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan musik seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tatapan itu baru berakhir saat sepeda yang membawanya berbelok kanan di persimpangan.

Dan sebuah bibir tersenyum kecut kala mata _jade_-nyamenyadari gadis manis pemilik mata _lavender _di belakangnya tersenyum dan merona saat menatap sosok itu. Sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

-This Fict is Not Over-

**A/N :**

**Wuah! Apdet lagi nih. Gimana? Udah tahu kan pairnya nanti siapa ja? Dan saya harap kalian semua masih mau membaca fict aneh ini. dan untuk chapter depan apdetnya lama banget. Maklum, ulangan kenaikan kelas. Oh ya. Jangan panggil saya senpai. Gimana gitu rasanya, belum pantes aja. Apalagi dengan kualitas menulis saya yang masih amatir ini. yap! Waktunya balas review…**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki_ ia SasuSaku. Tapi aku juga ga janji banget kalo NaruSaku scene-nya dikit,, Gomen ya! Makasih uda mau baca. Mind RnR again?**

**Ailya Jane Dramione_ ini apdet,,tapi ga GPL,, couji yaw… hehe. Eh, jgn gtu donk,, dsini aku ga brmksud buat Naru sekejam it kok. Makanya bca truz ya! Makasih uda blg fict ini seru n mau nge-fave ^^**

** Haruno blingermvp_ hahaha… aku emg suka Sasu yg mesum ke Saku. Yang diliat? Ah pkir lagi deh,, hehe~ Maksih uda brsedia RnR ^^**

**faricaLucy_ hm.. gmn ya…? Awalnya nih fict emg Narusaku. Truz bnyk yg dkung ke Sasusaku, yauda aku turutin aja para reader. Aku gmpang-gmpang ja kok *kleatn bgt ga consist*. Makasi uda RnR ^^**

**Violet7orange_ hmm, GaaSaku ya! Lihat tuh Gaara uda dket sapa., Hehe… tapi stuju ga kalo Gaara ma Hinata? Thanks uda RnR ^^**

**HarunoZuka_ iah! Aku kdang juga iri ma Saku sbagai cwe yg smpurna. Tp stidaknya aku masi brsyukur krn dy bkn manusia. ,hehe… Makasi bgt uda RnR^^**

** Hikari Shinju_ eh! Masa sih kren? Makasih bgt. ia, Naru ga sjahat itu kok., soal tiap chap ada rmance Sasusaku, aku rada ga jnji di chap awal nie. Cz saku kn masi trauma gtu. maksih lagi uda RnR ^^**

** Hime Youichi Uchiha_ Hai kembali~ ^^. Yap! Kasian Naru,, aku sbenernya tdk tega sangat buat dia sperti ini. tapi terlanjur *sdikit nyesel*. Apdet itu pasti. Tapi kalo apdet kilat ga janji,, Makasi uda RnR ^^**

**Valkyria Sapphire_makin seru yah! Mkanya aku juga mkin pusing buat lanjutannya *kasianilah hamba*. Lanjutannya? Makanya baca truz *maksa*. Thanks uda RnR ^^**

** vvvv_ maaf bnget. Aku bner-bner ga maksud jhat atopun nge-bash Naru. Aku tuh paling cinta bgt ma Naru di anime, Swear! Jgn sdih ya…? Lama-lama image jhat Naru sya hilangkn kok,. Makasi uda RnR ^^**

** ckck vivi_entah knapa aku bnyk ngucapin 'maaf' kali ini. termasuk padamu Vivi-san. Gomen, lagi-lagi aku belum nyempilin SasoSaku. Doakn chap dpn skses dngn prmintaan SasoSaku-mu yah! Makasi uda RnR ^^**

**Rurippe no Kimi_wha-wah! Jgn gtu donk,, NaruSaku ga bruk kok *maksa*. Truz kalo NaruHinaGaa gmn! ,hehe… Arigatou gozaimasu uda RnR ^^**

**Ayumu to Miyako_ ia uda kliatan. Nih uda apdet. Tapi kalo apdet kilat, paling kilat satu minggu. Hehe, maaf! Makasih uda RnR ^^**

**4ntk4-ch4n_ nih apdet! Berminat nunggu chap dpn lagi! Makasih sangat RnR-nya ^^**

**Midori Kumiko_ia uda apdet nih senpai! ,hehe… makasih uda RnR ^^**

**G mangaka_jgn kbnyakn lompat2, tar dkira pcong! *juzkid*. Soal NaruHina, noh uda aku sempilin. Oya! Jgn pnggl senpai please… Thanks uda RnR ^^**

** Anak hilang_ hmm… iya ya. Aku ceroboh bgt. Hbis cpet2 smpek ga sadar bnyk typo brtebaran. Thanks uda ngingetin ^^b ,,soal pnjang fict, aku emg sngaja porsi sgini doank, takutnya ngebosenin kalo pnjg2. Gomen yah… Arigatou uda RnR ^^**

**Okeh! Smua uda aku replay! See U next Chap! **

**Thank for You! ^^**

**Teng-chan cabut! *paw!* **


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Girl

4th Life

(She is Back)

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Baby Girl©Akasuna no hataruno Teng-chan, 2011

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tak biasa. Mungkin itulah gambaran yang pantas ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit, itu tandanya sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berdentang. Dan sepatutnya untuk mengantisipasi keterlambatan, setiap murid diharuskan tiba di sekolah setidaknya lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Hal tersebut adalah yang biasa Sasuke lakukan.

Namun seperti yang digambarkan sebelumnya. Pagi hari ini Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Dapat terlihat penampilan yang bisa dibilang sembarangan pada Uchiha bungsu kita ini. Dimana kerah yang masih dibiarkan berdiri, kemeja yang belum dimasukkan, belum lagi blazer rajutan tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu yang tersampir begitu saja pada bahunya. Benar-benar kacau untuk ukuran siswa teladan sepertinya. Namun setidaknya disaat seperti ini Sasuke harus sedikit bersyukur, karena setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot merapikan rambutnya yang memang tetap mencuat meskipun telah dirapikan –bukan berarti biasanya ia tak pernah menyisir rambut kebanggaannya.

"Pagi Sasuke," sapa Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar harian.

"Hn," hanya gumaman abstrak sebagai jawaban ucapan selamat pagi Itachi.

Tanpa membuang-buang lagi waktunya yang nyaris habis, Sasuke segera menegak susunya meski hanya setengah. "Aku berangkat," pamitnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya. Kau pakai saja mobilku. Hari ini aku _free _sampai jam empat sore," sahut Itachi setengah berteriak memikirkan nasib adik tercintanya kalau ia tetap berangkat dengan sepeda.

"_Thanks,_" ucapnya tanpa berniat menghentikan langkah panjangnya.

Sedangkan Itachi yang menyaksikan tingkah aneh adiknya pagi ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak terlalu heran melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke pagi ini. Pasalnya tadi malam saat Itachi berniat mengambil air minum, ia masih mendengar suara televisi dari kamar Sasuke, pertanda bahwa adik semata wayangnya masih terjaga. Padahal saat itu waktu telah menunjukkan hampir dini hari. Meski Itachi terlihat biasa saja menanggapi kejanggalan Sasuke, sesungguhnya terdapat beberapa pertanyaan yang berkecimpung dalam benaknya. Mungkin nanti atau kapan, pria berambut panjang itu akan mulai beraksi menginterogasinya.

"Itachi-_nii_… Dimana Sasuke ! Apa dia sudah berangkat ! Oh astaga! Padahal ia melupakan dasinya," cecar Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dan segera pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, memburu Sasuke yang telah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kurasa hari ini semua begitu tak biasa. Gadis yang bersemangat," gumam Itachi yang juga menyadari ada perbedaan dari diri Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…!" seru suara yang sukses membuat Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya. Tak perlu waktu baginya untuk menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan terlihat seorang gadis berlari kearah mobilnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat Sasuke penasaran sehingga dengan segera ia turun dari mobil menghampiri gadis bernama Sakura itu.<p>

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk dapat menghampiri satu sama lain, "Sakura…ada ap—?"

"Ini." Selanya sembari menyodorkan dasi berwarna merah. Dan detik berikutnya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke, ia mulai menyerocos pada pemuda di hadapannya, "Kau menjatuhkannya di dekat pintu kamar, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi kecerobohanmu seperti hari ini. Meskipun dasi itu terlihat sederhana, tapi jika kau tak memakainya saat sekolah pasti kauakan kena poin pelanggaran. Dan hal itu tidak lucu untuk siswa berprestasi sepertimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sekilas Sasuke sedikit tercengang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang dirasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura yang dikenalnya selama ini tak mungkin mampu menyelesaikan rentetan kata panjang dalam satu tarikan napasnya, apalagi dari nada bicaranya Sasuke dapat merasakan sindiran yang jarang Sakura lakukan. Seperti yang baru ia saksikan. Mau tak mau hal itu setidaknya membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Hei. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah berangkat, **Tuan muda**!" perintahnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Bukannya cepat bergegas menanggapi perintah gadis cantik di hadapannya itu, Sasuke malah tetap bergeming di tempat dengan tatapan masih tak percaya atas perubahan sikap Sakura. Hingga akhirnya dapat ia rasakan sepasang telapak tangan menyentuh kedua bahunya, memutar tubuhnya sampai akhirnya kini posisi Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, dan detik berikutnya didorongnya Sasuke menuju pintu mobil yang telah terbuka. Hal yang sama sekali tak terbesit di benak lelaki itu sebelumnya. Sakura menyentuhnya tanpa segan.

"Oke. Dua menit dari sekarang. Jika kau tak segera bergegas, kupastikan kauakan terlambat."

"Hn. Aku berangkat," jawab Sasuke berusaha sebiasa mungkin sembari menutup pintu mobil.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-<em>chan<em>."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri si pemilik suara yaitu Itachi yang kini berada pada ruangan di samping kiri Sakura, tepatnya ruang kerja Itachi sendiri.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Duduklah…" perintahnya pada Sakura yang langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Itachi, "…kelihatannya ada yang berubah hari ini, eh!" lanjut Itachi dengan sedikit sindiran.

"Hm. Hari ini Sasuke memang aneh. Dia menjadi sedikit ceroboh. Entahlah. Mungkin hari ini ia akan membolos pada kelas pertamanya."

"Ini bukan tentang Sasuke…" sahut Itachi, "…tapi kau Sakura-_chan_."

"…" bukannya menjawab kalimat Itachi, Sakura lagi-lagi malah menampakkan senyumnya sembari menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit sekilas lalu ditundukkannya lagi kepala yang diselimuti rambut merah muda itu. Terlihat ia sedang menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Detik berikutnya tatapannya beralih pada Itachi yang memang teman bicaranya saat ini.

"Hm. Aku tahu. Aku hanya rindu diriku yang dulu. Takut dengan masa lalu yang suram membuatku lelah. Dan aku ingin bangkit perlahan."

Sejak Itachi dan Sasuke menemukannya setahun yang lalu, baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Tatapan yang begitu yakin berasal dari sepasang mata hijau dihadapannya, benar-benar nyata. Seolah tak ada lagi keraguan yang terbesit di dalamnya akan kata-kata yang baru gadis itu lontarkan. Harus ia akui bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang menarik.

Itachi lantas bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai puncak kepala merah muda itu. Dapat dirasakannya Sakura sedikit berjengit terkejut merasakan tangan besar Itachi menyentuh kepalanya.

Itachi hanya mampu mendengus mengejek menanggapi reaksi gadis yang kini ia sentuh kepalanya.

"Jangan mengira yang bukan-bukan. Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini," diacak-acaknya rambut merah muda itu tanpa segan layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya sendiri. Hal yang memang sejak dulu ingin Itachi lakukan. Dan sepertinya Sakura juga tidak keberatan atas perlakuan pria tersebut, yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi tiang untuk dirinya.

"Baguslah. Ternyata di musim semi kali ini Sakura yang sesungguhnya telah berbunga kembali. Berusahalah!"

"Hm! _Arigatou_ Itachi-_nii_."

* * *

><p>Suara hembusan napas lega terdengar kompak memenuhi ruang kelas XII-A saat bel istirahat menggema di seluruh sudut Konoha Gakuen. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, namun ada juga yang masih tinggal di kelas tak berniat mencari udara di luar.<p>

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke saat didengarnya suara riukan perut yang notabene berasal dari miliknya sendiri. Tidak heran jika ia merasa kelaparan seperti saat ini, mengingat sejak tadi pagi hanya beberapa tegak susu yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya.

Jika biasanya pergi ke kantin disaat keadaan ramai seperti sekarang adalah pilihan terakhir yang terbesit dalam otaknya, maka kali ini hal tersebut adalah pilihan utama dan satu-satunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ogah-ogahan jika harus keluar kelas dan menemui tatapan-tatapan kekaguman—yang menurutnya mengerikan—dari para siswi saat melintasi koridor, ataupun harus berdesak-desakan dan tanpa sengaja—bagi Sasuke—tubuhnya bergesekan dengan siswi. Dan membayangkannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dan hanya untuk kali ini Sasuke berharap hal yang konyol seumur hidupnya. Semoga ada seseorang atau suatu jelmaan malaikat yang memberinya makanan.

"Ini, untukmu."

Dilihatnya sebungkus roti Perancis yang disodorkan di atas mejanya. Mungkin jika ia tak berada di bumi atau ia tak menyandang marga Uchiha di depan namanya, pasti roti tersebut sudah disambarnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Tapi beruntungnya Sasuke masih sadar untuk tetap menjaga citranya, dan untuk menyadari siapa yang telah ia sangka sebagai jelmaan malaikat.

Dia… Uzumaki Naruto.

"Teriakan perutmu terlalu kencang di telingaku. Dan aku pikir kau bukanlah jenis orang yang suka berdesak-desakan di kantin," ejek Naruto namun tak mampu Sasuke tepis karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Gila. Bahkan aku merasa nyaris bukan perjaka ketika aku merasakan gesekan tubuh siswi-siswi dengan sengaja mendesakku. Menyeramkan," ocehnya lagi.

Mendengar celotehan dari mulut Naruto barusan, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan mata, miris. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghindar dari hal tersebut jika ia memakan roti pemberian cowok jabrik ini. Akan tetapi ego yang mempengaruhi dirinya kini begitu kuat.

"Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti di kantin," ucapnya terdengar sebagai kalimat penolakan.

Mendengar ucapan Uchiha di hadapannya ini membuat Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ayolah… aku tahu kau kurang suka padaku dan mengaggapku sebagai _rival. _Tapi bukan berarti sebungkus roti ini menjadi alasanku untuk memintamu menyerahkan Sakura-chan padaku lagi bukan?"

"Makanlah!" perintahnya sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menatap punggung si Uzumaki dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi detik berikutnya pandangannya terjatuh pada roti pemberian pemuda tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka bungkusnya lalu menggigitnya, mulai menuruti apa kata perutnya, bukan otaknya.

'Jadi seperti ini dia'

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit sudah gadis bermata lavender dan berambut panjang berwarna indigo bernama Hinata tersebut tengah mengelilingi sekolah yang telah sepi sambil membawa kamera <em>DSLR<em> kesayangannya. Terlihat sesekali ia mengambil gambar yang ia rasa menarik.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati sosok yang tadi pagi tanpa sengaja menabrak dirinya tengah tertidur pulas pada rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon _oak _belakang sekolah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Lelaki itu juga memilih tetap berada di sekolah meski jam kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai setengah jam yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar mata pucat itu telah tersita sepenuhnya pada sosok di hadapannya. Yaitu sosok dengan kedua tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantalan, dan kaki kanannya yang telipat. Napasnya begitu teratur, seolah ia sangat menikmati waktu tidur siangnya ini. Belum lagi angin yang berhembus perlahan, membuat anak rambutnya bergoyang kecil sehingga memberikan efek tersendiri.

Tak tahan dengan obyek dihadapannya, ia lantas menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil gambarnya dari atas.

_Jpret_!

Satu gambar curian telah ia dapat.

Merasa belum puas dengan hasil pertamanya, lantas ia menengkurapkan diri satu meter dari wajah Naruto, bermaksud menyesuaikan _angle _untuk gambar keduanya_._

_Jpret!_

Belum sempat ia melihat hasil potret-nya dari layar, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan terbukanya sepasang kelopak mata yang menampakkan iris senada dengan langit cerah, tengah menatap dirinya. Sontak hal tersebut mengharuskan Hinata menampakan pipinya yang merona pertanda ia malu telah kepergok mengambil foto seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur.

"Kukira sekali saja sudah cukup. Ternyata tidak untukmu, Hyuuga-_san_," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"_Su-sumimasen…_" dengan segera ia bangkit dan duduk di samping Naruto seraya membungkukan diri dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf.

Tidak ingin gadis di sampingnya merasa semakin malu sekaligus bersalah, Naruto pun turut mendudukan diri di hadapan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal," jawabnya enteng.

"Bu—bukan begitu. Ini memang bukanlah tindakan kriminal, tapi aku rasa hal ini kurang sopan, jadi—"

"Hilangkan segala aturan yang ada demi suatu yang kau sukai itu sah-sah aja."

"Eh!"

"Seperti dirimu saat ini. Jika kau memang menemukan suatu obyek yang menurutmu menarik, jangan segan-segan untuk segera mengambilnya…" dan berikutnya dapat kita lihat Naruto memperlebar senyumnya "…walaupun obyek itu adalah orang yang sedang mandi sekalipun."

Sontak pendapat Naruto berusan membuat pipi gadis bermata pucat itu semakin memerah. Sejujurnya Hinata sangat senang mengetahui Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali saat ia mengambil gambarnya tanpa izin. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar cara lelaki di hadapannya ini berbicara, dia bisa menilai bahwa Naruto bukanlah jenis orang yang mau repot-repot memilih kata-katanya. Tipikal yang _blak-blakan. _Dan itu sedikit membuat Hinata tak nyaman.

"Hahaaa… aku hanya bercanda. Aku harap kau jangan sampai melakukannya."

"U-uhm!"

Dan perasaan kurang nyaman itu langsung enyah ketika telinganya menangkap penuturan di akhir kalimat pemuda berambut kuning ini. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasa ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok yang baru ia kenal pagi ini. Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Gaara yang hingga kini menjadi teman terdekatnya.

"Hyuuga-_san_ belum ingin pulang?" tanya Naruto bermaksud membuat suasana lebih cair.

"Belum…" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "…aku masih ingin menunggu Gaara-_kun_ yang masih rapat OSIS."

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Seperti aku dan dia dulu," gumamnya di kalimat terakhir.

"Eh…Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan!"

Kemudian terlihat lelaki berkulit _tan _tersebut membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dua bungkus permen _lollipop, _disodorkan salah satunya pada teman barunya itu.

"Hm. _Arigatou._"

* * *

><p><em>Tok ! tok !<em>

"Sasuke… bolehkah aku masuk?" seru Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan. Pintunya _gak _terkunci," jawab seseorang di dalamnya.

Detik berikutnya, gadis bermata sehijau hutan hujan tropis tersebut membuka knop pintu untuk memasuki ruang pribadi milik Uchiha bungsu. Namun ia tak dapat menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Seperti dugaannya, ternyata suara yang barusan menjawab pertanyaannya saat ia masih di luar tadi ternyata memang bukan Sasuke, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Sa-sasori…" ucapnya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Astaga! Kau… kenapa ada lebam di wajahmu? Dan kelihatannya masih baru. Sebentar, aku ambilkan air es."

Dengan segera, Sakura berlari keluar kamar dan mengabaikan Sasori yang hendak melontarkan kalimat 'tidak usah repot-repot'. Dan hal tersebut sedikit membuat Sasori heran. Karena tak pernah sebelumnya Sakura bersikap antusias terhadap orang lain apalagi laki-laki, dan cenderung bersikap acuh tak acuh. Meskipun selama Sasori berteman dengan Sakura belum pernah merasa diperhatikan sebelumnya, ia yakin bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia bersikap demikian. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar yakin, bahwa Sakura yang selama ini ia ketahui bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali lagi dengan mangkok alumunium berisi air es dan juga selembar handuk kecil seukuran sapu tangan. Dengan sigap ia lantas mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air es lalu memerasnya untuk dibasuh pada luka di wajah sasori.

Belum sempat tangan Sakura menjangkau wajah imut Sasori, tiba-tiba lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya dengan _reflex _memundurkan diri menghindar dari Sakura.

"Ap—"

"Apanya yang apa ! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah kamu tidak suka bersentuhan dengan laki-laki? Bahkan kemarin kau menangis gara-gara kusentuh. Sekarang aku disini, denganmu, dan kau ingin mengompres lukaku yang mau tak mau kau pasti menyentuhku. Dan aku tak mau kau menangis lagi gara-gara aku dengan alasan yang sama."

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan Sasori yang terus menerus mencecar dirinya supaya tak mengkompres wajahnya begitu saja.

"_Gomen_ Sasori-kun membuatmu merasa bersalah. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan menangis lagi karena hal yang sepele. Karena Sakura yang kaulihat sekarang berbeda dengan Sakura yang kemarin."

"Jadi kau…"

"Ya. Traumaku sudah berkurang. Jadi sekarang, bolehkah aku mengompresmu?"

"Eh! Uhm! Ya…" jawab Sasori dengan canggung.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sakura mulai melakukan kegiatannya. Pertama-tama ia mulai membasuh perlahan tulang pipi sebelah kiri Sasori. Terlihat bahwa pemuda itu selalu berjengit kesakitan setiap handuk basah itu mengenai permukaan kulitnya yang lebam berwarna kebiru-biruan.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Interogasi Sakura disela ia mengkompres luka Sasori.

"Dua orang menyerangku saat perjalanan kemari. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi dari baunya sepertinya mereka preman yang sedang mabuk."

"Astaga… Keterlaluan. Lain kali jangan kau tanggapi orang-orang seperti mereka. Jika perlu jangan hentikan sepeda motormu walau mereka menyuruhnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini kamu sendiri juga kan yang kesusahan," omel Sakura menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya.

Sedangkan yang diomeli malah menyeringai tak jelas sebagai tanggapannya. "Sudahlah. Lagian aku sudah lama tidak memukul orang. Setidaknya keadaanku tak lebih parah dari mereka berdua yang pingsan di pinggir jalan," jawabnya enteng.

"Dasar!"

"Auw!"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menekan lebam tersebut dengan kasar dan sukses membuat si pemilik luka kesakitan.

Setelah dirasa lebam di tulang pipi itu sedikit mengempis, berikutnya tangan gadis dengan handuk basah tersebut kini beralih pada sudut bibir Sasori yang masih terdapat sedikit bercak darah disana. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia membersihakannya. Dan tanpa sengaja—tidak, tanpa gadis itu sadari, ibu jarinya selalu menyentuh bibir pemuda yang kini jadi pasien dadakannya setiap ia menghilangkan bekas darah itu. Sontak hal tersebut membuat sepasang kelopak mata yang Sasori miliki tak mampu menutup kedua mata _hazel_-nya dengan semburat merah tipis menjalar di pipinya yang ditutupi oleh lebam.

Mungkin Akasuna Sasori akan terus menikmati peristiwa saat ini kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang datang.

"Sasori… Sakura…" terdengar suara di ambang pintu. Yaitu seseorang pemilik kamar tersebut.

-This Fict is Not Over-

**A/N :**

Ahai! Akhirnya saya mulai bangkit dari WB panjang saya sodara-sodara sekalian sebangsa dan setanah air. *BLAM!

Oleh sebab itu untuk kali ini saja saya ga nerima _flame _dalam bentuk apapun karena itu bisa menggugurkan semangat saya yang ingin kembali ke ini. Walaupun sejauh ini saya belum pernah tahu rasanya di-_flame_. *DOR!

Aku ingin minta maaf karena telat apdet dan hasilnya sungguh tak memuaskan, karena lagi-lagi aku belum bisa ngasi chap panjang. Walaupun saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. MAAF.

Dan yang terakhir dan yang PALING PENTING…

Aku ucapkan banyak TERIMA KASIH untuk kalian semua yang telah mendukung saya lewat review maupun yang sudi membaca fict saya. Membaca Review kalian benar-benar obat ampuh mengurangi WB.

**THANKS!** /(_ _)\

They are My Hero :

**Rizuka Hanayuki;ckck vivi;Valkyria Sapphire;Fiyui-chan;Reiko Motoharu;4ntk4-ch4n;Haruno Blingermvp;Teukvhie Rukihime;G mangaka;Violet7orange;Ailya Jane Dramione;Sky pea-chan;Haruno Zuka(2x);uchiharuno phorepheerrrr;Saki uchiharuno**

Teng-chan cabut…

**PAW!**


End file.
